pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/Rt Vengeful Earth Farmer
IMO generic Resto heal > Resilient Weapon here. You should have AoE on you all the time and armor doesn't stack anymore. Plus, I'd say it needs E-manage for those longer fights...GoLE and Attunement would work I guess. - Generic Wiki-er 13:29, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Kk--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:55, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Just to let you know... Don use VWK with Silver Armor. Silver armor blocks attacks and VWK only works on attacks that hit. Use SA during VWK's Downtime for unlimited damage.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:47, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :S'li'ver Armor, kthx. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:56, 14 April 2008 (EDT) list of bosses Do you have a list of bosses that can be farmed used this build? Analizing it i have not seen interrupt and massive health degen in counters. I don't think that it could be used in HM, but maybe i'm wrong. Regards (Sinchan 08:59, 21 April 2008 (EDT)). :Not sure which ones are farmable.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:25, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Health Degen is countered by A. Optional slot and B. Resilent weapon. Also interrupts arent a big problem because you "pre prot" or cast everything before battle. Interrupting is a counter to every farm build.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:25, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::interrupt is not a counter to every farm build. just look aroundNicho meg 10:50, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::Most of em :-/--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 13:27, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Interupts is a big counter in thsi build, you should think before creating a build, most stuff has interupts good farming build counters it thisone dosen't. Why you dont take damage with AoE and Stoneflesh, you take minimal damage. AoE basicly doubles your armor and Stoneflesh reduces by 28 or so and reduces crit attacks. So you think u would still take damage right?? well VWK gives a health gain. I may have to add another heal skill just in case tho. soothing memories. IT was buffed right?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 13:30, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :You need vengeful weapon to speed it up a bit. Frans 13:33, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::Energy problems then. It works fine the way it curerntly is. Ill psot a vid soon. It can acutally be used in HM. AoE basicly doubles youe 60 armor to 120, basicly you take half damage. Also you have SFA whch reduces by like 28 so youre only taking 0-10 damage per hit which is countered by VWK. The big attacks and stuff that get through by accident can be countered with Soothing memories and energy management happens with it.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:44, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Reverse Professions Take Ele as primary, rit for second. This way it'll boost your survival chances with longer and more powerful Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh Aura — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 12:20, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Hmm possibly. Ok.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 12:31, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Areas for farming Would be helpful if you listed some areas this could farm because a lot of most mobs i could consider farming have mes' :( Farmingftw 12:26, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Equipment Maybe consider taking +20% enchanting wep instead of Spiritgardens? It'll help you maintain Stoneflesh aura for sure. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 13:52, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Ok.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Spitgardens sucks for this just take any wep with 20% enchant and you will do better, non functional with spitgardens in many places. Also you need to take Glyph of swiftness to keep stoneflesh up 24/7. :16 earth + 20% enchanting + Glyph of Elemental power is more than enough.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:51, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Elya YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE BUILD! read the usage and the bold EVERYWHERE ON THE PAGE. It says Use Sliver armor DURING VwK's Downtime so ur wrong :D--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:53, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Before I Quit I used to use an extremely similar build to farm Skree Hatchling Season in HM. Tons of runes and tons of weapon mods.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:32, 8 May 2008 (EDT) The old build Build:E/Rt UW Vengeful Farmer is pretty much the predecessor to this. Ik i recognized it somewhere...-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 20:55, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Works Sweet I make 15k a day farming in pomeg valley hardmode with this build. It works.. :) Questions Questions Question How Much Health? Is there a ritualist/elementalist variant or whatever its called? :330, if u can stay alive for 10 seconds between vwk u can have more but there isnt much point--Relyk 00:07, 15 February 2009 (EST) Ok so YEAH It works. Quite well. but xuaiu the am fan boss. you cant kill him. there are necro's mesmer all around him so... you could drag him but they follow. ive only ever killed him once out of pure luck, this is in hardmode. Is this still possible? I know recently they updated Sliver Armor to function correctly, meaning it wont stick to one foe. not sure if anyone has tried it since thenCloudSefiroth 21:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC)